Lil Experiment
by alilloki
Summary: As Wally is about to enjoy himself Robin accidentally intrudes leaving both embarassed, but giving Robin questions that are best answered by example.


Wally lays out his choices. He's found great joy in each, but only one can be his favorite. With a hand on his hip and the other to his chin he ponders with a hum. Some decisions in life can be so hard. He knows how important this will be. He wanted to make this last. It had been so very long.

"Robin: B-01," the computer announces as he arrives in a flash.

Robin stands in his street clothes and scans the area. Didn't look like anyone was home, but KF swore he was already at the cave. He does a quick search of the kitchen, living room, souvenier display, and any other Wally friendly area. All that was left is his room.

Wally opens the thin magazine right to the center fold. It's glossy pages in mint condition despite the months of usage. Yet, since it has been a while with the constant missions and training it's as if he's looking into this spread for the first time. His eyes follow along the curves then back over the naked body of his favorite playmate. He doesn't think about the hundreds of other teenage boys she's pleased with her picture, because to have her like this means it's all for him. He reaches into his pants and plays with the swelling flesh. It would be all too easy to jerk it up and just go for it, but he had to be careful for 2 reasons. One, he didn't want to harm himself with his super speed. Two, he felt he deserved this kind of R&R. He could hardly keep porn at home with his mom always tidying up when he wasn't there. So here his lovely ladies and him were safe.

Robin approaches the door. It slides open instantly. "Hey, KF, where is every-" He pauses when he spots his best friend with his hand down his pants and the picture of a girl spread wide-eagle on the bed. "Uh-sorry to interrupt?"

Wally is frozen for a moment. That sickening chill that his mom just walked in on him had caught him, but when Robin speaks up he pulls his hand out and looks over his shoulder. "DUDE! You wanna knock first!"

Robin puts his hands up as an uncontrollable smile spreads across his face. "Sorry-sorry, didn't know you were...busy." He does his best to stifle the laughter.

Wally groans in frustration. "Just get out. You've ruined the mood."

They sit on the couch. Wally has taken the opposite end from Robin, slumped, arms folded, and pouting. He was given the remote and now it's on some random prank show of home movies by idiots.

Robin taps on his knee. "Soooo. . ." He tries to start a normal conversation, but he can't let it go. "You do that often?"

Wally glares at him from the corner of his eye. "I used to, but it's gotten to a point where a man can't enjoy himself without the entire team disturbing him. I mean if it was Miss Martian-"

"You'd want Miss Martian to catch you doing that?" Robin chimes in.

"What? No! She'd probably freak out," he then thinks about it. "Or maybe she'd be so intrigued by it she'd give me a hand?"

"Talk about disturbing. Aren't two hands enough?"

"Not when they're someone else's." Wally corrects him.

Robin's voice gets a bit lower. "What's so different?"

"Dude, it's a hundred times different." It's then Wally realizes who he's talking to. "Guess you wouldn't know much about that. It would be pretty disturbing if a 13 year old was being touched in that way. You can't exactly compare someone else to yourself when you're the only one touching yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I only want it to be turbing." Robin's smile weakens. "What if I, uh, didn't have anything to compare to it, because I didn't have the initial act to compare? Not that I would have either to compare, but really just. . .neither."

Wally sits up and looks at him for a moment. His body language has gotten very shy. Robin's hands are between his knees, his face a bit down, and shoulders arched. "Seriously? You've never," he moves his hands in an odd manner, but drops the jerking-off motion, "explored your body?" Robin looks away. "When I was your age I couldn't wait. Mom told me I was going to go blind. If that were true I'd be running full speed into the side of barns by now." He jokes. "Even if it was just once there's no shame in admitting it. We're both guys here."

Robin glances back. "I don't know. I've never had the time. Between going to school and being the Boy-Wonder I just never have. Not that I can't maybe I just don't know how?"

"Everyone knows how. It comes naturally." Wally assures him.

"Yeah, everyone, but me. I've already hit puberty and I'm still the shortest in my class. The only time I find myself "up" is in the morning. I haven't even looked for that material you had. I'm too embarassed to try. It's like all the other guys my age know all about female anatomy, but I'm still fumbling over talking to a girl I find cute. It's better if I never think like that, you know, like you." He admits more than he means to.

"Then let me welcome you into the world of Wally," he gets up and leads Robin back to his room. He pulls out the porn from the top corner of the closet. "Don't ever hide things under your matress or the underwear drawer people always check their first." He advices. He lays out his latest magezines along the edge of bed for display. "See if any of these fits your fancy. Personally, the barely legal has girls who look like our age, but the more mature women are the best." His professional opinion.

"Okay," Robin is awkward then suddenly picks one up. "What is this?"

Wally peeks over his shoulder at a fetish magazine. "That one isn't mine. It's my friends he must've hid it in the ones he returned."

"Yeah, sure," Robin has to giggle.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Wally adds in.

"I'm so not. I say anything they'll know that I was looking at what you look at and I'll be labled a total Wally." He agrees.

"A Wally? You guys have turned me into an euphemism?"

"I don't know," Robin refers to his choices.

"Here, take a look at my favorite girl." He flips open the Playboy. "Miss July, come to daddy." She's a strawberry blonde, double D, in a string bikini that is more like dental floss. Somehow Robin doesn't appear as impressed. Wally doesn't take notice as all his focus is on her and the flawless tan. "She's like all the hotties around here combined." His pants are tightening. After all that prepping and he never even got the sweet release. He clears his throat. "Rob, how about you take one into your room. I've got some unfinished business."

"But," Robin stops cold.

When Wally finally looks into his face he sees the slight blushing. "What's wrong?"

"I. . .don't know where to start. Would you mind if I. . ." He stops again. Wally is staring at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to finish. "I wanted to see. . .how you m-masturbate." Saying it alone is enough to get Robin's blood flowing.

"What?" Wally stands back.

"I know-I know, I'm sorry I even asked." He turns.

Wally sticks his hands in his pockets at the sympathy for his friends sets in. "It's alright. You can stay. If you're going to try this you should at least see how to do it right." Robin lingers in the doorway. "But after this we NEVER speak of it again. Okay?"

Robin walks back over and holds out his hand to shake. "Not a word. If anyone is good at keeping secrets it's me."

"No kidding, I still don't know your identity or even your first name." Wally turns to bed and unzips his fly. Robin takes the vantage point from the foot of the bed. Only at half mass he takes his chubby member in his hand and begins messaging it. As uncomfortable as it is for the both neither backs down from the lesson. Wally stares deeply into the page, but he can't get it all the way hard knowing there is someone familiar watching his every stroke. With a grunt he stops and puts both hands on the bed in defeat. "I can't do this with you just standing there. It's giving me something I've never had before: performance anxiety."

"What do you want me to do? I don't even know how to do this to myself."

Wally thinks about it for a moment. "I can think of another way, but it's a really dumb idea."

"Your dumb ideas have always worked before." Robin wants to hear.

"Walk behind me and reach around." Wally instructs. Robin complies. He takes Robin's hand and places it around the now slightly swollen member. "Remember how I said it feels even better when someone else is doing it? This way you're working it from your own point of view and I can pretend you're someone else." Wally holds tight around Robin's hand that is now clenching him. He moves him back and forth. Wally can see it growing in his fist. It's actually working and Robin's small hand is strong and tight, but not adjustable. He should've grabbed some lotion.

Robin stays silent. His breath has quickened to match Wallys. His heart is beating so fast almost as fast as the pulse he's holding in his hand. He's trying to remain calm, but he's nervous. He gulps. This isn't something he knows how to do. He's never had another guy's cock in his hand. Wally is doing the maneuvering. Robin squeezes tighter as Wally moves him faster.

"Owe, wait," Wally halts suddenly. "Let me do it myself. You don't know how I like it. It's going to take all night at this rate."

Robin looks at his hand and the clear, sticky fluid along his fingers. "How do you like it? Let me finish. I can do this." He demands without thinking.

"Don't worry about it I'll finish. Your hand isn't used to this."

"What else can I do? There's got to be another way I can make you-" Robin can't finish the sentence, but he's made his point.

Wally is surprised at his determination and is still crazy hard. As he looks into Robin's face he sees something he doesn't want to say. He can't be eye to eye when his next idea comes out. "There's one thing I've never gotten a girl to do, but I've always wanted a blowjob. You're not going to do that so forget about trying."

Robin hears this as a request. He is already getting down before Wally can argue. "I'm going to try anyways." He takes hold of the base and opens his mouth.

Wally is so shocked he loses his balence and plops on the bed. "Dude, this isn't a form of masturb-" the head is in his warm mouth. He's at a loss for words. His dick is in something hot, wet, and alive. Robin slides it in till it touches his back teeth then pulls off. He melts into the sensation. He wants it doesn't matter who it is at this point. "When you do that suck on it and keep it in your mouth."

Robin nods and wraps his lips back around the hard member. He looks into the dark red curls that tickle his fingers decorating the base as he begins. The skin in his mouth is smooth and salty. His taste buds quickly become accustomed to the taste of Wally's flesh. It feels so big in his head especially when he can't fit the whole cock in. Saliva and the thick pre-cum is filling his mouth, but he can't seem to swallow as he's breathing through his nose. As he continues to bob up and down he can't squeeze his lips tight enough to hold it in. It starts to drip from the corners of his mouth and all down the shaft.

He's consumed in the scent of his friend as he's starting to sweat and tense up. Robin feels the need to touch himself. His pant are so unbearably tight they're hurting him. It makes him want to cry out. His jaw and lips already feeling sore he pushes himself further. If only he could stop, but he can't find a way. He's entranced in this unspeakable act.

Wally's mind is swimming in ecstacy. For as far as his dick knows it's having sex. The hole is small and pulling on him ever so right. He can feel the drippings running down the bottom of his dick onto his balls. Poor Robin is salivating so heavily he's going to drown in it, but he isn't stopping. If anything he's sped up and taking him in a little deeper, but not deep enough. Without thinking Wally puts his hand down, tangling his fingers into the back of Robin's silky black hair, and forces him down. Robin jerks, but he ignores him. With his cock all the way inside his head it only feels good.

When Wally ran his fingers into his hair it was nice, sensual, but with the initial grab Robin is forced into panic. The hard object in his mouth was now poking the back of his throat, threatening both his gag reflex and to choke him. No matter what sounds he manages to cough out Wally is relentless. Robin is helpless to the hand no controling his skull. Once he'd heard the term "skull-fucked" from an inmate he never knew what it was until now. His friend is skull-fucking him nearly to death. Yet as the tears form he can't deny the wetness forming inside his jeans. How badly he needed to release himself. He's sucking so hard, but the more he's forced into this the greater the ache plagueing his young balls. He digs his fingers into Wally's thighs. He swears this thing inside him is swelling bigger. He can't take much more.

Wally knows what's coming. Himself. The electricity of an orgasm is tensing up every muscle. It rages from his groin and floods over his brain. He can't bust in this kids throat. He shoves Robin's head up at the last second and hits him directly in the face. His hot white mess splatters across Robin's sunglasses and drips off his lips.

Robin sits, breathing heavily, but practically petrified. The cum was so hot at first, but is cooling quickly. Wally is laying back on the bed with his arms out quite satisfied. Disbelief between the two of them is now setting in. What had just happened?

Wally sits up and makes a face at the adorable sight of Robin on his knees, looking up at him with his cum sticking to his flushed face. "Real sorry about that and-all-that."

Robin takes off his sunglasses and wipes the lenses with his hoodie. "I said I wanted to finish this, didn't I?" He attempts to stand, but his erection hasn't been satisfied. He grabs hold of it as he stumbles. "I think I'm ready to help myself now."

Wally doesn't feel right. What he did was despicable whether Robin was coersed or not. He has to make it up to him somehow. There's only one things he's willing to do in this situation.

He puts himself away and grabs Robin by the hips. He pulls his friend into between his legs. Robin's jaw drops as Wally pops open his pants and lets his free. "You did all this for me you should at least get an experianced touch your first time. It's only fair." He takes full hold.

"But K-KF," Robin can't even start his dispute when the hand grasps him. Wally is immediately starts pumping the sweet, virgin cock with a tender grip. He knows not to go too fast as he picks up speed and not to hold it too tight so the skin can be more stimulated. Robin's back arches and his head rests back on his shoulder. His mouth is wide open and little groans escape. Robin's legs are spread and feet hooked around Wally's calves. He's holding onto the bed for dear life.

Wally isn't sure why, but his cock is hard again. It's rubbing into Robin's backside. He pumps his friend harder as if it were his own. Yet the heated body writhing on top of him is causing a new desire in him. His mind argues, but his body wishes to take this boy over and penetrate him deeply. Wally presses his face into Robin's neck and holds onto his chest so he doesn't fall off. He pushes back these thoughts to the darkest regions and focuses only on Robin.

Robin is consumed with this horrifying ecstacy. His consciousness warns him that this is his best friend jerking him off, but his body screams for sex. It's been tempted, stimulated, and now wants to repopulate the world. He can't remember how he got here, but he couldn't care less. He wants to call out Wally's name as if he were a saint about to save him. The stiffness behind him rubs in almost the right spot. He presses back against Wally and clenches everything. The room blurs and his head becomes light. Robin moans loudly.

Rapidly he releases like an angry snake onto the bedspread and floor. He's left heaving and exhausted. If this is what masturbation is like he'll need to space out his sessions. He goes limp on Wally and in his hand. For something that only took a minute it felt like an eternity. Wally removes his hand and holds Robin for a moment longer.

On the couch the two sit in silence. They're watching an action movie edited for TV with the volume almost all the way down. M'Gann and Conner walk by with arms full of groceries. They had slipped out for a date night, but needed an excuse for being gone so long.

"How long have you two been here?" Conner inquires having hoped for an empty cave tonight.

"Not long." Wally spits out.

"Well, I hope you two kept busy. I think it's wonderful how close you two are. " M'Gann's comment makes Wally almost choke on his chips. "I was thinking of making some vanilla pudding or maybe pie with whip cream?"

Robin and Wally exchanges glances as their faces blush. "I'd be pretty turbed for some of your famous cookies?" Robin deters the reminder.

"Cookies sound good to me!" Wally agrees.

"Okay?" M'Gann is happy to please.

"What, no smart remark about whip cream, Wally?" Artemis walks into the room and folds her arms. "Aren't you going to call her "sweet-cheeks" or something?"

"Can't you be annoying somewhere else?" Wally asks.

"Artemis, how long have you been here?" Robin didn't here her arrive.

"A while, but I decided to take a nap. Funny thing is I swear I heard a cat crying. That's what woke me up, but before I could find it it stopped." She shrugs. "If I were you, Robin, I wouldn't hang out with such a pervert all the time. He may end up rubbing off on you."

Wally flinches at the memory.

"You have no idea." Robin mumbles.


End file.
